bite me
by oikawaa
Summary: "Then bite me later." And boy, did he. –vampire au, nalu.


Yo' there! It's been a while since I posted anything, huh? Sorry. I've been busy with school and I've stupidly developed a crush on my friend, so I've been figuring that out, too. Even though I know he's a little bit interested, I haven't done anything. My last relationship ended pretty badly so I'm weary about getting into one. Anyways- I was meant to write a story about Halloween, but I was busy applying to my new school (I got in, by the way. But snow I'm stuck with bad classes). I have so much spare time now, I'll be able to write one up for Christmas too!

* * *

**Summary:** "Then bite me later." And boy, did he. –Natsu x Lucy Vampire!AU.

**Series:** Fairy Tail.

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Note:** I _**don't**_ own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.

* * *

Lucy could still remember the day where her (somewhat normal) life almost changed forever. Oh, if only she believed her boyfriend when he said, "I'm a Vampire."

_How ridiculous!_ She thought as her boyfriend stared at her, he looked rather sheepish and serious, which was different for him. Natsu always pulled pranks on the blonde, so she was used to this. Just not as lame. Her bored expression turned slightly amused, mostly due to the lame lie. Sure, he had sharp, pointy canine like teeth, but she'd seen other people like that. And he had a good tan, from being in the sun, which Vampires don't do. He had a reflection, he was warm, and garlic never bothered him in cooking.

"Yes, yes, Natsu. And I'm a Werewolf. Oh, how will things work out between us?" She put the back of her forehead and continued in her sarcastic voice, "Forbidden lovers at this age, how dramatic!" She grinned at her boyfriend, who in return, looked rather irritated.

"Lucy…" He started, teeth were clenched and revealing his sharp teeth. "I'm being serious, y'know? Why do you think I've never had you at my house or meet my parents?"

"Because they're embarrassing and you know my father wouldn't let me go to your house."

"Well, yeah— but— that's not what I meant!"

"Natsu, its fine your prank back fired. It always does in the end."

"I'm being serious!"

"Then… show me. Actions speak louder than words, you know. Natsu. Come on. Bite me, then I'll believe you." She was practically singing, quite happy that she didn't fall for his 'prank'.

"I can't right now…"

Curse only being 17. His Vampire traits didn't kick in until he was 18.

"Then bite me later." With that, she gave him a small peck on the cheek and turned on her heel, entering her house. His response was a grumble and a kick to a rock.

* * *

The blonde was surprised that he said the same thing a bit over a year later. During that year, she often teased him. She even dressed up as a Vampire for Halloween. They were celebrating his 18th Birthday that had just passed, but sadly, Lucy was grounded. So Natsu had sneaked into her room, just so they could cuddle and talk.

"Eh? Are you seriously still going on about that, Natsu?"

"But I am a Vampire, Luce."

"Then show me. Bite me. Whatever."

He hesitated. "Y'know what'll happen if I bite you… y'know?"

She laughed and chucked her hair to the one side, revealing her slim neck.

"Natsu, you've bitten me before. I can handle it." His cheeks turned a pink, just like his hair. He had bitten her before— pierced her skin and caused her to bleed— but this was different. They weren't having sex this time, she would feel no pleasure. Well, not until he was finished anyways.

"Bite me, if you dare," She did one of those 'mwauhahah' laughs and made Natsu groan.

Once again, he hesitated, but he still pulled her against his chest. She was pretty much sitting on his lap, with her back pressed against his chest. His hands were laced with her own, holding them tightly. Her skin tickled as she felt his breath on her skin, but he quickly kissed her neck before bitting down. Hard.

She left out a small yelp as she felt his teeth go through her skin, and felt blood trickle down her neck. Natsu's hands held hers tighter and he bit down harder, causing the rest of his teeth to sink into her neck.

Actually. Since when did Natsu's teeth get so large? And why could she hear slurping sounds—

Oh.

He was drinking her blood.

Oh my.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was a Vampire, huh.

"Natsu! Stop!" She yelled out before forcefully shoving herself off him, causing her to fall onto the ground. She glanced up at the man and paled. Her eyes had a red tint to them, and his mouth was covered his blood. His canine teeth had gotten larger and sharper. Sure enough, he looked like a Vampire.

"You really are… a Vampire." She squeaked and found herself sitting up, and moving away from him. Her boyfriend was in the middle of wiping his mouth when she pushed herself away, causing him to look at her. His eyes were soft, the red tint was gone.

"Don't worry, Luce. I ain't gonna hurt ya'. See? My teeth are back to normal." He grinned at her, the same grin she fell in love with, and they were back to normal. There was still a little bit of smudged blood around his lips, but besides that, it was Natsu.

"How can you stay out during the day? And how come you have a reflection? And you're warm!"

"The sun doesn't make us turn to dust it just… hurts our skin. But I still love it. Most of the things about Vampires are fake."

"I… I can't believe it. You're a Vampire. I'm dating a Vampire. I let a Vampire bite me. A Vampire drank my blood. What am I going to do?" She was freaking out. But who wouldn't be?

"I'm still the guy you fell in love with. I just, uh, like to drink blood now. I can't turn into a bat or anythin' like that." She looked weary but he just smiled at her, and moved closer to her. He gave her a kiss on the lips before focussing his attention back on the wound.

"I'm sure that hurts. Let's clean it up."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel funny. Kinda dizzy," She giggled. "It doesn't hurt anymore, it tickles," Another giggle. "You looked funny as a Vampire!"

Ah. Now here was the high all humans got when they were bitten. He almost forgot. The pinkette wondered what Lucy was like when she was high. When she was drunk, she was affectionate. How different was being high from a Vampire bite?

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around his neck and found himself face-to-face with his girlfriend. Her lips found his rather clumsily and sudden, leaving Natsu shocked enough to not respond straight away. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and press into him harder, which wasn't good for him, considering she was only wearing a tank top and small shorts. He did, however, respond to her kiss just as eagerly. This wasn't how he expected she'd take it, but he wasn't complaining.

Once they were both out of breath, they pulled back, leaving a saliva trail the Natsu wiped off. That's when Lucy spoke up. "I want another one, Natsu!"

"You want another what? Kiss?"

"No," She giggled again. Man, she was doing that a lot. "Another bite."

"I don't think I can—" She lowered the strap to her top, revealing a nice looking shoulder.

"Come on," She sang, "I bet you want more." And oh, did he. He bit into her shoulder, making her moan. Hm, he wondered if it felt nice in her state. He didn't take much blood, just a little bit. And to make sure she didn't complain, Natsu kissed her harshly.

Eventually, they were wrapped together, kissing. Every time one would pull back, the latter would pull them hard against them and start kissing them hard again. Lucy wasn't thinking straight, but her hands tugged at his shirt. Natsu hesitated for a moment before taking her clothes off in return. Due to him not being so delusional, her clothes came off faster. Thank Mavis her father wasn't home tonight. By the way she dug her nails into his back, he knew that there was no way they were going to end this anytime soon.

Her wounds were fresh and teasing to him, but he made sure that he wouldn't brush his fangs against them. His hands were all over her body, causing her to moan with pleasure, a sound he loved.

"Natsu… I love you." She was panting, also another sound he loved. He guided her towards the bed and gently pushed her on top of it, then taking his place on top of her. Her hands were in his hair, until he took one kissed up to her shoulder. Her skin tasted nice, and he knew how much she loved his kisses.

"I love you too." He kissed his way back down to her wrist and glanced at the blonde.

"Still thirsty?" His eyes went wide and his already flustered cheeks turned darker. How'd she know—? "It's all right, Natsu. You can bite me as much as you like."

"If that's the case," He started off, staring at the blonde with awe. Because damn, she looked so beautiful blushing underneath him. "I'll end up biting you all over."

She giggled and kissed his forehead, whispering into his ear, "Then you can just do that." She smirked as he raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't hesitate in biting her wrist. Or her thighs, or her waist, or her arms, or her over shoulder, and the other side of her neck.

* * *

It wasn't until the morning after that she complained.

* * *

"Natsu! What did you do to me!?" She looked horrified. "I'm covered in love bites and hickeys! Not to mention your bites!"

Natsu groaned at his wake up call and rubbed the back of his neck, yawning. She continued, "How am I going to explain this to my father? And our friends? This is so embarrassing!"

He gave her a cheeky smile. "Whoops. Sorry, Luce."

* * *

I had a bit of trouble writing this, but I forced myself to keep focus. After all, until January the 30th, I have nothing to do. Sorry if you're disappointed about not going in to detail about the smut. You see, until I am of age or have experienced it myself, I won't write smut.

Please read and review! Some positivity might help me be more motivated so I can write more often!


End file.
